Confessions to the Wind
by Eternity with Mr.Saporta
Summary: Jenny has made her confession about her feelings for Julian, but when it comes back to bite her what will happen next? Thanks to everyone who reviewed to continue the once one-shot story, hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

So I just read these books, and loved them! Anyways I was very upset when Julian died :,,{, so in order to cope I will write this story for my own amusement!

As the anniversary of Julian's death approached, Jenny felt strangely empty, as if it was the anniversary of when something inside her had die. For the past week she couldn't sleep through the night without waking up from a nightmare. Yes, Julian had tormented her with his obsession and cruelness. He had also taught Jenny determination and given her knowledge of what people can be. Without Julian, she'd never have freed her grandfather. Jenny thought while she finished brushing her hair, as she got under the comforter. She often stayed awake wondering what if she'd let Julian love her? Would it have been so bad? What was she thinking, of course it would have…or maybe not. She'll never know now.

Jenny lied awake for at least an hour the same topic on her brain and then she got an idea. If she couldn't see Julian or hear him, maybe he could hear her. If anything it would be like a confessional in a sort. Jenny got up and went to sit on the sill of her bedroom window, opening the window as she did. She looked outside the moon was in between cycles, quarter and half, you couldn't see any stars due to the street lights. As she began to speak the wind blew fiercely, almost as if it too wanted to hear her.

"Julian, its Jenny, I wish you were still in my life. Without you I got bit by Joey's cat." Jenny chuckled at herself, smiling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Anyways, there was something I have to tell you, that I tried to tell you almost a year ago. Remember the Tunnel of Love and Despair? You were so upset and you wanted to make me feel the way you had felt. Lost, depressed, like the only thing in your life that gave you joy, that made you feel like a different person, hated you."

"But, I didn't hate you, I don't hate you, and I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. I told you I cared about you, and I still do… I love you. There you see, I tried to tell you a year ago, and now I have to tell you when your dead!" Jenny stopped because the tears that threatened the dam burst and now they spilled out.

A year ago Jenny would have never thought she would cry for him…it seems like that's what he wanted all this time. For me to finally love him, its to bad he isn't here. The thought made Jenny sob more and quietly into her hands as to not wake anyone up. The wind that had blown harder and harder as she made her confession and was now just a soft breeze. It caressed her neck and dried her face as if it tried to comfort her. In her mind she could hear a different voice that she knew wasn't her own saying something like.

'I love you too, Jenny."

So what you think? Did you like it? Its just a one-shot, but if you like it then I can totally turn it into a story. Reviews are greatly loved!


	2. Animals

Welcome to chapter 2 everybody! Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me, I know I promised this earlier, but as jadeismycolor knows I've been sick with daddy issues, high school junk, and a really bad sore throat. So anyways Julian has been talking to me a lot lately, here's the conversation, he is trying to do with me as I write.

"**What are you doing?"(Julian)**

"**I'm writing about you."**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**It means I write fiction about you and then the good people read and review it."**

"**How dare you write lies about me like a common vampire!"**

"**Oh just let me do this!"**

"**Oh yes do as you wish, but soon I shall have revenge!" (Julian walks away)**

"**Love you too, cranky pants!" (I scream as he leaves)**

It had been several months since Jenny's confession and she was moving on with her life. Today was her eighteenth birthday and she was having a party with her friends, a party with a game. No one in the group had forgotten about Julian, but everyone had moved on. A stable game of Apples to Apples or Trivial Pursuit was on the agenda and nothing as exciting as the night over a year ago was going to happen.

Dee, Audrey, and Jenny had gone shopping that afternoon to get Jenny a birthday present. Jenny hadn't really wanted anything, but she knew it meant a lot to Audrey to buy something for her birthday. After Jenny's experiences many things became mundane and dull in comparison. In her thought of wonder Jenny hadn't heard Audrey speak.

"Do you like this one, Jenny?"

Audrey held up a beautiful white dress with big rhinestones on the bottom hem the torso of the dress outlined the bust making a tight crinkling affect.

"It's beautiful Audrey" Jenny said smiling.

"It looks to girly" Dee said from her nearby chair.

"You know Dee, I'm kinda of a girl, you know like you" Jenny said laughing.

"We're buying this one, Tom is going to think you are so beautiful in this" Audrey said heading to a check out counter.

"Whatever gets me out of here faster" Dee said fussing.

Audrey paid for the dress, they left, and started to set up for the party. Michael helped Audrey and Dee cook, while Jenny got the table and game ready. Zach and Summer came together, they'd become close since last year. Poor Zach Summer made him cut his hair, but everyone seemed to like it better short. Tom came last and as they ate everyone talked collectively about things that only bored Jenny.

Some things did excite Jenny like snow and large predatory animals. _Animals. _ Jenny once read in a dictionary the meaning of the word haunted or haunting or even just haunt. One of the definitions was 'A feeding place for animals', that excited Jenny, it made her scared. Jenny looked at Tom and smiled. She loved Tom she knew that, she also knew that when he proposed to her, which would be soon, she would say yes. Jenny knew she wanted stability in the long run, as if she had a choice as of now. She may be bored right now, but she was happy and eventually things would become exciting again.

When the party was over, Dee won all the games, everybody began to go home Tom was the last. Before he left he and Jenny went into her bedroom, leaving the lights on they lied next to each other. Tom stroked Jenny's hair and face, Jenny nuzzled into Tom's chest.

"Did you have a good time?" Tom asked.

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

They began to kiss, which was another thing that didn't bore Jenny, after a few minutes they pulled away. Jenny was tired, so was Tom, he said goodnight and left, promising to see her tomorrow. Jenny was bored again, her parents had gone out with friends and wouldn't be home until after two. Joey was staying with a friend. Jenny looked around her room searching for something to do, then she saw the white bag from earlier.

She hadn't even tried that dress on, at least it was something to do, Jenny thought. Jenny got taking the bag she snaked the dress out and set it on her bed. She shook her jeans off and then took off her t-shirt, then she frowned at what she wore underneath. Her bra strap was black and wider than the straps of the dress, which was already padded. She took that off as well, then she took the dress from the bed. She stuck one leg in after the other and pushed her arms into the straps.

She had a moment of difficulty reaching behind her to zip the dress, but made a breath of relief when she got it. She looked at herself in the mirror, moving to the side examining how she looked in the white. Jenny sighed she hadn't realized how plain she would look in something so simple. As she thought that she saw something drop from in front of her. She examined the floor looking for what had dropped, but couldn't find anything.

"Less is always more" a musical voice said behind Jenny. At first Jenny thought it was herself, but as she looked up from the floor and turned, she saw she was wrong. The familiar/unfamiliar voice belonged to a man with frost white hair and the most unexplainable blue eyes Jenny would ever see.

Jenny sucked in a sharp breath as Julian started to take a step towards her. She closed her eyes, her lips trembled. 'I must be dreaming' Jenny thought, which meant who knows what will happen next. Julian had become very close to Jenny, she could feel his breath on her neck. His lips came close to her ear and he whispered there.

"This isn't a dream, Jennifer."

So what did you guys thi-. Oh great Julian is back, just a second…

"**I have thought of my revenge."**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yes, and I will use my army of fangirls to track you down and kill you."**

"**Oh yeah? How much will your fangirls like you when I shave your head?"**

"**You can't shave my head!"**

"**Wanna bet?"**

**( Julian runs away, when I get out some clippers)**

So as I was saying I hope you liked this addition, and I can't wait to hear your feedback! Until next time my jiggle buddies!


	3. Haunted

Hello again my bests! I am soooo sorry for not updating as I should be, a lot of stuff going on as you can relate. So anyways I- oh great here comes …

**"Since you insist on writing whatever you want about me and therefore I can not do anything to you then I will be forced to become mute." - Julian**

**"Mute? Yeah right you love me to much to not say anything to me." **

**"I do not-! Touche…"**

So back to the story we go I hope you guys love it as much as I do, kisses and hugs your friend, E.W.M.S. :)

_Jenny sucked in a deep breath as Julian started to take a step towards her. She closed her eyes, her lips trembled. 'I must be dreaming' Jenny thought, which meant who knows what would happen next. Julian had become very close to Jenny, she could feel his breath on her neck. His lips came close to her ear and he whispered there._

_"This isn't a dream, Jennifer."_

Jennifer? Who's Jennifer? Jenny asked herself internally while she waited for what Julian would do. He had called her by her full name to get a reaction from her, because he knew no one called her Jennifer. It made her feel foreign and uncomfortable. Julian had moved from the crook of her neck and stared at Jenny as she moved back so far into the mirror it vibrated. She waited for painful seconds to hear him say something, but he only watched, so Jenny had to make the first move.

"Your not really here…" Jenny whispered trying to convince herself.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your dead…"

"No, my dear, I died that doesn't make me dead."

"Of course it does and right now I need to just wake up."

"Hypothetically saying, what if I am really here, and your really awake?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want anything to do with you either way."

If you saw the look of hurt in him for that one second it would make you take everything back. Jenny held strong and waited for his clever rebuttal, but it never came instead Julian walked away from her and out of her bedroom door. She hesitated, then opened her door to see if he was still there or still on his way out. She knew before she opened the door he was gone, but what worried Jenny was the thought of him coming back. What worried her most was when he came back, and she knew he would be back, was what he was going to do to her.

Jenny crawled into bed, the dress still on and uncomfortable, she lied awake wondering about him and almost regretting not asking him questions. She fell asleep around two and only got about five hours of sleep before her alarm clock went blaring.

It was a lazy saturday for Jenny who instead of going out with her friends went on a walk in the new sundress Summer had gotten it for her as a birthday present. Jenny never went on walks, it was unusual and for the longest time to her it seemed rather dangerous. Today, however she was searching. She was searching for the mysterious boy who actually seemed, in a sense of excitement, was going to tell Jenny something more than he was just back.

'What did he come back for?' Jenny asked herself as she turned the corner of Mulberry Street. 'Come on Jenny you know exactly why he came back.' And Jenny did know, but wanted to ignore the ugly fact eating away at the back of her brain, that the only reason Julian did anything was for her. To impress her, intimidate her, love her, and most importantly scare her with her own curiosity.

Down the street of Mulberry was a fish market that whenever Jenny walked in front of it, smelled of dead fish and greasy batter. As Jenny was about to finish walking across the market, she stopped and heard a loud crash. She looked inside and saw that the teenager who stacked the sauces and crackers had spilled out the contents of a box that was standing next to him as he tried to get them back in. Jenny felt compelled to help him, so that's exactly what she did. She quickly got inside the store, but stopped at the overwhelming stink of the place. It was disgusting and perhaps the most horrific stink Jenny had ever smelled. She gaged while she tried to help the teenager out of the store. 'It must be a gas leak…or a dead animal, bigger than

a fish' Jenny thought in her attempt to make him come with her. The boy stayed and ignored her as he again continued to put the items away. Jenny couldn't recognize what the items were, but they almost looked like little cans of pesticides and cleaners.

'Why would you have pesticides and cleaners in a fish market?' Jenny thought. The fast moving labels said things like 'kills bugs and rats!' and another said 'out of this world clean', but what made Jenny nervous was that she couldn't see the boy's face. At first it was hidden in a hat and long dark hair, but she still couldn't see anything when she moved around. The items were almost all in, but the smell only seemed to get worst, Jenny gave up and left the boy to exit the market. When she got to the door it was dead-bolted shut, she couldn't take the smell and began to bang on the glass of the door, desperate for air.

She could no longer breath and felt herself suffocating. 'I'm dying, I am going to die now' she thought as her eyes slipped into unconsciousness. Before they had closed all the way she saw the boy get up holding the box and put it on the shelf, he then removed his cap. That is when she became totally unconscious.

Jenny sucked the air when she finally awoke ,her eyes, however were still heavy, so she had to blink for some time after. The air was crisp and clean and Jenny sucked in as much as she could until she remembered what had happened. She had lied on her right side and so her right leg tingled when she attempted to get up. She grabbed the shelf for support and looked around the market, but saw nothing, outside it had become extremely dark. After a few minutes her leg was able to support her and she again walked around the market looking for someone or at least a clock and a phone. She found nothing and supposed she could try to see if the diner on Oak Leaf Road was still open.

Deja v`u though, because once again she found the door to be locked, she wondered where the owners were. She figured her best guess was to try the back door that lead to the alley and garbage cans full of fish guts. She was surprised to find it open, but was even more surprised by the fact that when she did exit, a gleam of light struck her. Sunlight. It was sunny again and right there next to the garbage cans was the owner, Mr. Stefano, and the teenager, except he was different and his cap was gone and all you saw was his pimply face.

She didn't bother to ask either of them any questions, at this point she had nothing to say. On the way home Jenny felt as if she was being watched, but that was normal, there were people everywhere. No, what followed Jenny was something that creeped and lurked behind the eyes of everyone around her. An animal was hunting her, chasing her, and playing with her. Haunt. She was being haunted. That made her the feeding place for this animal. Jenny refused to be his feeding place…

Well yes I left you on another cliffy ha! Ok but next time I will be much quicker, I swear on Julian's little head.

**"adioeyiow…"**

**"What?"**

**(silence)**

**"Whatever this just makes you cuter."**

**"How dare-! Touche once more"**

Oh my goodness I completely understand if you guys wanna eat me for not updating, as always, E.W.M.S.


End file.
